


The Queen

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Illustrated A to Z Guide of Sex Positions for Women explains The Queen as: Get your subject to kneel at your feet and don't give them permission to rise until they've earned either a knighthood or your royal approval to stay for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

The four vampires had been cooped up in the house for days due, in part to the rain, and in more part, to another of Spike’s impulses. Now that the rain had finally calmed down and Angelus had grown bored of doling out punishments Darla decided it was time to take a family shopping trip. Spike undoubtedly needed new clothes. Anything that he didn’t bloody or tear himself had been destroyed in anger by Angelus, or in play by Drusilla.

They all stood now in a large and modern tailor’s shop on the high street as Darla instructed the shop assistants on exactly what she wanted for Spike. If they had any thoughts on a woman demanding what her male companion should wear they seemed to know better than to share those thoughts with the woman in front of them.

Eventually Spike was taken to a back room to begin fitting the chosen garments. Darla cast a glance towards the two darker vampires near the front of the shop. Mercifully Angelus was in a good mood and he was allowing Drusilla to playfully place different hats on his head. Drusilla looked away from the task at hand for just a moment as her large and knowing eyes met Darla’s. She pursed her lips in amusement before turning back towards Angelus who had put an over-sized men’s hat on her head to regain her full attention.

With both of them sufficiently entertained Darla walked towards the back room where Spike had been taken. Her glare told anyone who had even the notion of stopping her that it was in their best interests to hold their tongues. She approached the door and opened it slowly without sound.

In the middle of the small room Spike was standing on a raised circular platform and an old, greying man with a measuring tape draped around his neck was fussing around him. Neither of them noticed Darla’s presence in the doorway and she watched in silence as trousers were hemmed and pinned and jackets were fitted. Eventually the tailor instructed Spike to remove his shirt in favour of another that Darla had chosen.

As Spike lifted his head to remove his shirt he caught sight of the older vampire. He only paused a moment before taking the garment off. From the doorway Darla let out a quiet gasp, inaudible by the human in the room, yet it reverberated through the other vampire’s consciousness. Spike was still young and Darla hadn’t had much of a chance, or a desire, to inspect him properly before this moment.

He was magnificent. He was leaner than Angelus and it made the muscle definition so much more obvious. He rippled. Darla’s eyes ran leisurely over his torso and the young William made no sign of discomfort, no notion of shame or bashfulness. The bruises he sported from the previous week’s punishments were the colour of ripe plums and Darla’s teeth itched to bite into them.

In an instant she was across the room. Her hands gripped the tailor’s throat and hauled him to his feet. She nimbly pushed backwards towards the doorway and threw the protesting man out of it before slamming the door shut. She turned the key in the lock and threw it to the floor before turning towards Spike. 

He wasn’t afraid, but unsure of what to do, he had stepped down from the platform. Without a word Darla crossed back towards him. Her heels clicked as she stepped up onto the pedestal. Spike’s eyes followed her, cautious but amused.

“Undo me.”

Those two words alone were enough to spark his arousal but he didn’t want to misstep.

“Ma’am?”

“Just the outer skirts. Now.”

Spike drew in an unnecessary breath before moving around behind her. He began the job of unfastening the intricate dress. He waited for a small nod before he removed everything but her petticoats. 

“In front. On your knees.”

Spike was sure he felt his dead heart jump in his chest. It wasn’t that he had never done this before, in fact, he liked to think he had become quite good at it under Drusilla’s tutor. But he never imagined that he’d have the opportunity with Darla. Especially not at her so obviously aroused command.  

Obediently he moved in front of her again. His tongue ran over his teeth as he slowly sank to his knees in front of the raised platform. His eyes remained on Darla’s own sparkling green orbs. She smiled, in a way that he could only assume was genuine since it looked like no other he had seen on her face before. She took a small step closer to him and began to raise her petticoats.

In an instant Spike’s hands were gripping roughly, first at the fabric as he pushed it out of the way, and then at the back of her thighs, prying them apart. Darla moved easily and bunched the fabric in one hand as she ran the other through his hair. It was impossible to tell which force was harder, first, or more urgent, but Spike’s head pressed forward and Darla’s hand guided him.

She let out a louder gasp than she had before when his tongue pressed to her flesh. It took all of his effort not to allow the low groan escape from the back of his throat, as he tasted her. Spike’s tongue worked through her folds with need. She was soft, sweet, wet, and so spine-chillingly cool. She was satin in his mouth.

Darla’s own need was obvious and she couldn’t help but tug at his hair to guide him up. Spike moved easily with her pull and his tongue circled, pressed, and kneaded against the only part of her that wasn’t soft. It wasn’t long before the ministrations of his mouth had her just as undone as those of his hands on her skirts.

She moaned at a dangerous volume, one that was almost begging for Angelus to hear, as she lifted a leg to hook over Spike’ shoulder. His hand moved to press into the small of her back, keeping her supported as he shifted under her, plunging his tongue deeper. The heel of Darla’s shoe dug into Spike’s shoulder blade as she balanced herself more carefully. His resulting hiss of pain sent shocks through her whole body.

With her renewed balance Darla’s hips began to rock and her chest began to heave with unneeded breath. Spike moved his tongue more purposefully, diligently keeping up with her pace. It wasn’t long before Darla’s body began to tremble and the knee of her standing leg nearly gave out under her. Spike’s nails dug into her skin with the force of keeping her upright and he kept going until he felt her hand relax in his hair.

His tongue slowed and lapped more leisurely as he waited for the rest of her to regain composure. One at a time her standing leg strengthened, she slowed and then stopped her breathing, and she unhooked her leg from over his shoulder. Spike took his cue and rocked back onto his heels away from her.

He stayed crouching as he grinned up at her and ran his tongue over his lips. A small, affectionate smile passed over Darla’s face as she straightened her petticoats and looked down at the smug young vampire. A few strands of her hair had fallen out of place and her lipstick was slightly smudged from where she had bitten down on her lip. Looking up at her like that, Spike thought she glowed.

It took only a few small motions, however, before she was Darla again. Her back straightened and her shoulders pushed back. Small hands fixed loose hairs back into their pins and then wiped at the red smudge under her lip. Without being told Spike rose to his feet and began the task of helping her redress.

Once she was presentable Darla turned around to face him. Her hand reached up and stroked down the side of his face before her thumb traced the line of his lips. Spike let out a breath that it felt like he had been holding since his eyes first saw her in the doorway. His lips parted and then closed around the tip of her thumb. Darla smiled again and leaned in close before removing it. Her thumb was replaced smoothly by her lips, which pressed gently against his. She pulled back slightly before taking a moment to look up at him.

It was barely a second before her back was once again to him and her shoes clicked across the floor and out of the room. Spike stood where he was and almost thought about following her until the greying old tailor was thrown bodily back into the room.


End file.
